La realidad de la vida
by clamberryblxssom
Summary: Ella jamás cometería los mismos errores que su madre. Eso solía repetirse a sí misma una y otra vez cuando era joven, pero estaba tan equivocada. Sus dos hijas eran la prueba de eso. Pero aunque fueran un error, eran el mejor error que le había pasado en la vida. Menciones de Linzin y Linumi.


_**Summary**_: Ella jamás cometería los mismos errores que su madre. Eso solía repetirse a sí misma una y otra vez cuando era joven, pero estaba tan equivocada. Sus dos hijas eran la prueba de eso. Pero aunque fueran un error, eran el mejor error que le había pasado en la vida. Menciones de Linzin y Linumi.

_**Disclaimer**_: LOK no me pertenece. De pertenecerme, seguiría siendo transmitido en TV. Sí, Nickelodeon, te detesto.

Esta historia lleva mucho tiempo en mis notas. Se suponía que la subiría en inglés, pero necesito mejorarlo. Después lo retomé (la tengo desde la mitad del Libro 3 *facepalm*).

Había pensado en ponerla en mi otra historia, Escándalo en Ciudad República, pero no quería alargarla demasiado así que decidí crearla desde cero de forma independiente. Además, pretendo que esta historia abarque los acontecimientos de todas las temporadas, probablemente por separado. Pero depende de si gusta o no.

Enjoy!

* * *

_Drunk_

* * *

Sus dedos apretaron con fuerza el vaso de vidrio. Su corazón latente se oía a millones de kilómetros por hora. Se sentía mareada, con ganas de vomitar todos aquellos sentimientos que le hacían daño. Se sentía depresiva. Como si estuviese en un hueco y no pudiese salir. La oscuridad la aterró por primera vez.

Miró a la mujer que estaba junto a ella. Sabía que no quería estar con ella. Kya deseaba, ansiaba estar en la boda de su hermano. Pero le había sido encomendada la tarea de acompañar a Lin Beifong durante la peor noche de su vida; el día que Tenzin se casaría con Pema.

Ninguna de ellas era una adolescente hormonal, pero las lágrimas caían de los ojos de Lin como torrentes sin detenerse. Jamás creyó que viviría para ver a la heroica Lin Beifong llorar.

—¿Por qué todos me dejan? —preguntó, arrastrando las palabras a causa del alcohol—. Primero mi padre, luego Sokka, luego Suyin, luego mamá... Ahora Tenzin.

Kya arrugó los labios con cierta lástima, sabiendo la veracidad de sus palabras. Aunque no le enojara la decisión de su hermano menor, sentía lástima por su vieja amiga. Y lamentaba sentir lástima por una mujer tan fuerte como ella.

—Se esta casando, Kya. —Lin musitó como si aún no pudiese créelo del todo—. Tenzin se está casando.

—Podrás con esto. Lo sé —alentó, acariciando su mano en gesto de apoyo.

Pero no podría. Lin, a pesar de no estar en sus cinco sentidos, lo tenía muy claro. Pema le había dado lo que ella jamás le daría; una familia. El sólo imaginarse a Katara, Sokka, Bumi y Kya sonrientes ante la nueva adición a su familia causaba que su llanto creciera.

Pema no sólo le había arrebatado al hombre que amaba, sino a la única familia que le quedaba después de que Suyin escapó de la finca de los abuelos y Toph fue detrás de ella, jamás volviendo.

Se sintió sola, y por primera vez, tuvo miedo.

El ambiente de la taberna era deprimente. Cerca de media hora después de que Kya se había disculpado antes de irse de nuevo a la fiesta, Lin decidió que había tenido mucho alcohol para una sola noche. Consiguió levantarse, aún tambaleando, y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Conocía las miradas que le dirigían. Ellos sabían lo destrozada que se sentía por el matrimonio que se efectuaba en la isla, donde todos estaban. Todos los que había jurado que eran su familia. Sus primos Izumi, Bumi y Kya. Sus tíos Sokka y Zuko. Sus tías Katara, Mai, Ty Lee y Suki.

Todos los que había considerado su familia le daban la espalda. La única persona que supo que estaba con ella, era su tío Aang. Lo supo al sentir el viento acariciando su cuerpo, abrazándola y apoyándola en aquel momento tan difícil.

Se sentía desdichada. Y una parte de ella se quebró esa noche.

* * *

—Buenos días, jefa.

—Capitán Saikhan.

La joven adulta saludó a su compañero de trabajo, y se sentó cómodamente en su escritorio. Aún guardaba el viejo aroma de su madre, y aún se sentía indigna de ese puesto. Saikhan arrastró la silla y se dio permiso para sentarse.

Lo curioso era que, donde solía estar una picara sonrisa todos los días, sólo había una agria mueca. Justo como la suya. No se veía muy alegre, pero tampoco triste. Sólo incomodidad con la vida.

—Anoche fue la ansiada boda, eh —añadió como si fuese el tema más relevante del

momento, y lo era.

—Sí... —ella asintió— y por lo que me dicen fue hermosa, lujosa y delicada. No me sorprende viniendo de Tenzin y esa niña. Ambos tenían esos gustos esponjosos. Despreciable—

El ceño de Saikhan se frunció, e interrumpió la retahíla de su compañera y amiga con un monosílabo. Su mano izquierda se posó sobre el hombro de su superior, gesto que solía hacer cuando eran jóvenes y quería reconfortarla.

—Te conozco, Lin —ella se sorprendió. Él casi nunca la llamaba por su nombre de pila. Siempre era Jefe, Beifong o Bebefong cuando decidían beber juntos—. Sé que te sientes como si fueses un pedazo de basura ordinaria. He pasado por eso.

Su mano áspera se retiró de su hombro, y el joven sonrió con cierta tristeza. Lin estaba inmóvil.

—Eres una mujer fuerte, y debo admitir que todo esto que ha sucedido con ese maestro aire ha logrado que te admire más de lo que admiré a tu madre. Siempre seré tu mejor amigo, así que si necesitas ayuda Capitán Sai siempre está disponible.

Y con un saludo de militar, Saikhan salió del despacho de Lin con la sonrisa picara que hacía falta en su rostro.

* * *

Había pasado un mes desde que su ex se había casado. Había logrado superarlo un poco. Los dolores de cabeza que su amado trabajo le daba la había entretenido lo suficiente ocupada como para no pensar en eso. Pero después de sentirse mal, Saikhan la había convencido de irse a casa y tomarse el día libre.

No era una persona que solía tomarse días libres. Pero aquel sábado estaba demasiado tranquilo y supuso que no estaría mal ir a casa a descansar después de ingestarse con el almuerzo de la estación. Pero era algo normal; la comida de la estación siempre había apestado.

Se lanzó de espaldas al sofá, hundiéndose en el. Nada más cómodo que el viejo sofá. Cerró los ojos y se permitió divagar entre sus pensamientos, meditando en cómo habría sido su vida si ella se hubiese casado con Tenzin. Sonaba tentador, y el pensarlo sólo le daba dolor.

Pero debía agradecerle a Pema por dos cosas. Primero; no se convertiría en una acólito criadora de bebés. Segundo; la había librado de las personas que creía que eran su familia, y pudo abrirle los ojos.

Esa era la realidad de la vida. Y descubrió que junto a Tenzin sólo era una niña ingenua y ciega.


End file.
